Lost in Translation
by D.K Riku
Summary: Riku meets the hottest kid in the entire planet the day that sora transfers from highschool in japan. Only problem is , sora can't speak english, how is riku to declare his love?


Lost in Translation

By M.D Sora

I'm new to this fiction world and English is not my first language however I will be getting help from my sister, M.D Sora.

"Tis off to hell I go , tis off to hell I go , doo , doo , doo, doo , doo , tis off to hell I go" Riku grumbled as he walked through the thick snow covering the sidewalk. His shoes and pants were already soaked and his balls were attempting to crawl up into his abdomen. With a slight shiver he trekked the rest of the way to school "Stupid school…"

When he got there he calmly took his time getting to class ignoring the rest of the student body that was rushing past him trying hurriedly to get to class. He didn't understand why… most of them would fall asleep or stare off endlessly into space when they got there. With a sigh he came to his locker, deposited his books and jacket before he slammed it shut and sauntered off to class.

Upon entering he took his seat and pulled out his notebook and did the assignment on the bored. A lot of people thought that he just slept and ignored the whole class in general but that wasn't the case. All Riku did was finish the assignment before everyone else before he laid his head down and slept for the remainder of class.

"Riku you need to stay awake today, as much as my voice seems to bore you" Said his teacher dryly. She was an old woman who looked more and more like a raisin everyday at least that's what Riku thought. She was of Japanese descent and would often speak with a slight accent, though for being rather short and fail looking she still managed to keep a firm hold on them all. "Furthermore class, today we will be getting a new exchange student from Japan. His name is Sora and when he arrives I want you welcome him and offer to show him around the school"

most everyone just snorted , while the teachers pets gathered together talking about how they could get extra credit , and the anime freaks (AN: Which I am proud to say I am one of them!) huddled together talking about how they hoped the kid could speak Japanese. Riku just snorted as he finished the last of his assignment and laid his head down.

An hour later the door opened and the principle came in; he was an old balding man who was known to hit on the pretty girls and even a few boys. Behind him was a boy who was dressed up in a dark blue sailor's uniform, everything on his was neat save his hair that was a messy mop of chocolate locks. The principle motioned to the teacher and spoke to her lowly so only she could hear. She nodded occasionally before smiling slightly and looking over at Sora with a warm motherly look "Yes I understand Mr. Roberts, don't worry I'll take care of it."

Riku looked at the other boy and gave him a once over. He was beautiful, chocolate locks of hair sprinkled with flecks of burnished gold and copper , smooth flawless caramel skin , intense royal blue orbs framed by long thick lashes , and plump berry red lips that demanded to be ravished.

"Everyone , this is Sora Kita , he's from Hiroshima Japan. Now, he doesn't speak any English so I need someone who is willing to do a few charades and be nice enough to help him out while he goes through a few ESL classes" Said the teacher as she scanned the classroom.

Of course the teachers pets all raised their hands and volunteered, the teacher picked the more annoying and over achieving of them all. Kairi smiled as Sora came and sat next to her.

Riku groaned, today was not his day, first the new hott kid doesn't speak any English and second he was being hogged up by the red headed bitch. With a sigh he settled down and glared across the room and watched the new kid and Kairi interact.

"Hi, I'm Kairi!" the petit red head said.

Sora looked at her arching his eyebrow slightly before he muttered softly speaking in Japanese. "_hello, my name is Sora"_

Kairi gave him a weird look before she continued to talk "Anyways, I'm the ASB president so I can introduce you to some of the most important people at this school. It's a really nice school and the people here aren't that bad…" and she went on but Sora tapped her arm and made her stop.

"_are you always this annoying?" _he asked raising an eyebrow

Kairi beamed "Ohh you are so adorable!"

Sora rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to the other kids in the classroom. When his eyes settled on Riku they widened slightly. Riku other the other hand just stared back at the new kid giving him a questioning look, Sora looked away with a slight pink tint on his cheeks and set his gaze back on Kairi occasionally throwing a glance in Riku's direction.

Kairi followed where Sora's gaze had gone and frowned "Oh no Sora, you don't want to be near him. That's Riku, he's a trouble maker"

Sora looked back over at Riku again before smirking "_I don't know…I think I like him…"_

Later that day when lunch had finally arrived Sora was being dragged by the arm to the popular table. Kairi ignored the words that Sora kept muttering , they sounded very hostile and venomous but she just brushed them off.

As they passed several tables Sora passed Riku's table and shot him a helpless look. "Tasukete!" (Help!) he cried out with a pout. Riku watched with a small smile, he saw the look Sora gave him. Deciding to be nice he got up and stepped in front of Kairi effectively stopping her in her tracks.

Kairi scowled at him "What do you want Riku?"

"Hey I was just coming over to say hi to the new kid , got a problem with that?" Riku asked arching an eyebrow. He put an arm around Sora and pulled the small brunette to him before grinning evilly at Kairi. "I'll take him from here" with that he turned dragging Sora off with him motioning to a few students who quickly gathered around Kairi preventing her from getting to him and Sora.

Once they were far enough from Kairi, Riku let Sora go , the brunette looked at Riku before smiling "_Thanks, …umm what's your name?"_

Riku quirked an eyebrow and gave him an odd look "What?"

Sora sighed before he paused and spoke slowly in English his accent very thick "wha is naime you?" he asked pointing to Riku. Seeing the same confused look on Riku's face Sora pointed to himself "Sora" then he pointed to Riku and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Oh! You want to know my name?" Riku asked, he smirked "I'm Riku"

"_Riku…I like that name…you're really hot you know that?"_ Sora said smiling a bit "_I want to get to know you better…" _he said as his eyes ran up and down the others body.


End file.
